From Pain 2 Love
by Kag-Inuss
Summary: Inuyasha is a small young Hanyou being beaten by his mother Inuzyio, the love of his life comes along when she saves him from the pain. Will Inuyasha ever love again? Or Will he be caused more pain? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Rescue!

_Warning: Please note that this story is 100 percent true, So please all the events are not fact they are true, The only fiction part about it is that I am using Inuyasha Characters. This is just a Inuyasha twist, if you want the original version after you read this story then I will be glad and happy to post it._

_Your Author,_

_Kag-Inuss  
_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I Do Not Own Inuyasha...Or _

_Summary: Imagine a boy who has never had a home. His only possessions are the old torn clothes he carries in a paper bag. His only world is Isolation and fear. Although this young boy has been rescued from his alcoholic mother, the real hurt is just beginning...He has no place to call Home...His bed is an old army cot in the basement, and his clothes were torn and raunchy. When his mother allowed him the luxury of food, it was nothing more than spoiled scraps that even the dogs refused to eat. The outside world knew nothing of this living nightmare. He had nothing and no one to turn to, but his dreams kept him alive...dreams of someone taking care of him, loving him and calling him their son._

_Kag-Inuss: I hope they review..._

_Kagome: Awww c'mon they will..._

_Sango: Yea, although were not that much in the story we can still hope they will review..._

_Inuyasha: Ha! In your face! I get a story all to myself!_

_Sesshomaru: Don't push your luck, I'm in the story to dumbass..._

_Inuyasha: I get a story to my- SAY WHAT!?_

_Sesshomaru: You heard me little brother..._

_Inuyasha: -Gets Upset- This is all your fault Kag!._

_Kag-Inuss: Shhhhh, would you two stop bickering the story about to start! R&R ( Read & Review ) Thanks!_

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ...or inuyasha will come after u...hehe..._

_P.s. The boy is Inuyasha and The mother is Inuzyio ok? Just if your confused..._

_( 1 The Rescue )_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_March 5, Tokyo, Japan_

_I'm late. I've got to finish the dishes on time, otherwise no breakfast; and since I didn't have dinner last night, I have to make sure I get something to eat. Mother's running around yelling at my brothers. I can hear her stomping down the hallway towards the kitchen. I dip my hands back into the scalding rinse water. I'm too late. SMACK! Mother hits me in the face, and I topple to the floor. I know better than to stand there and take the hit. I learned the hard way that she takes that as an act of defiance, which means more hits or worst of all, no food. I regain my posture and dodge her looks, as she screams into my ears. I act timid, nodding to her threats. _" Please, " _I say to myself, _" Just let me eat. Hit me again, but I have to have food. " _Another blow pushes my head against the tile counter top. I let the tears of mock defeat stream down my face as she storms out of the kitchen, seemingly satisfied with herself. _

_After I count her steps, making sure she's gone, I breathe a sigh of relief. The act worked. Mother can beat me all she wants, but I haven't let her take away my will to survive. I finish the dishes, then my other chores. For my reward I receive breakfast leftovers from one of my brother's cereal bowls. Today it's Lucky Charms. There are only a few bits of cereal left in a half bowl of milk, but as quickly as I can, I swallow it before mother changes her mind. She has done that before. Mother enjoys using food as her weapon. She knows better than to throw leftovers in the garbage can. She knows I'll dig it out later. Mother knows most of my tricks. Minutes later I'm in my mother's car. Because I'm so late with my chores, I have to be driven to school. Usually I run to school, arriving just as class begins, with no time to steal any food from other kids' lunch boxes. _

_Mother drops of my oldest brother off, but keeps me for a lecture about her plans for me tomorrow. She is going to take me to her brother's house. She says Uncle Inuyaio Takashi will " take care of me. " She makes it a threat. I give her a frightened look as if I am truly afraid. But I know that even though my uncle is a hard-nosed man, he surely won't treat me like my Mother does. Before the car comes to a complete stop, I dash out of the car. Mother yells for me to return. I have forgotten my crumpled lunch bag, which has always had the same menu for the last three years. Two peanut butter sandwiches and a few carrot sticks. Before I bolt out the car again, she says, "Tell 'em... Tell 'em you ran into the door." Then in a voice she rarely uses with me, she states, _

_" Have a nice day. " I look into her swollen red eyes. She still has a hangover from last night's stupor. Her once beautiful, shiny hair is now frazzled clumps. _

_As usaul, she wears no makeup. She is overweight, and she knows it. In all, this has become mother's typical look. Because I am so late, I have to report to the administrative office. The gray-haired secretary greets me with a smile. Moments later, the school nurse comes out and leads me into her office, where we go through the normal routine. First, she exams_

_my face and arms. _" What's that above your eye? " _she asks. I nod sheepishly. _" Oh, I ran into the hall door...by accident. " _Again she smiles and takes a clipboard from the top of a cabinet. She flips though a page or two, then bends down to show me. _" Here, " _she points to the paper, _" You said that last Monday. Remember? " _I quickly change my story, _" I was playing baseball and got hit by the bat. It was a accident. " _Accident. I am always suppose to say that. But the nurse knows better. She scolds me so I'll tell the truth. _

_I always break down in the end and confess, even though I feel I should protect my mother. The nurse tells me that i'll be fine and asks me to take off my clothes. We have been doing this since last year, so I immediately obey. MY long sleeve shirt has more holes than Swiss cheese. It's the same shirt i've worn for about two years. Mother has me wear it every day as her way to humiliate me. My pants are just as bad, and my shoes have holes in the toes. I can wiggle my big clawed toe out of one of them. While I stand clothed only in my underwear, the nurse records my various marks and bruise on the clipboard. She counts the slash-like marks on my face, looking for any she might have missed in the past. She is very thorough. Next, the nurse opens my mouth to look at my teeth that are chipped from having been slammed against the kitchen title counter top. She jots a few more notes on the paper . _

_As she continues to look me over, she stops at the old scar on my stomach. _" And that. " _she says as she takes a deep swallow, _" is where she stabbed you? " " Yes, ma'am, " _I reply. _" Oh no! " _I tell myself, _" I've done something wrong... again. " _The nurse must have seen the concern in my eyes. She puts the clipboard and hugs me. _" God, " _I tell myself, " _She is so warm " _I don't want to let go. I want to stay in her arms forever. I hold my eyes tightly shut, and for a few moments nothing else exists. She pats my head. I flinch from the swollen bruise Mother gave me this morning. The nurse then breaks the embrace and leaves the room. I rush to put my clothes back on. She dose not know it, but I do everything as fast as possible. The nurse returns in a few minutes with Mr.Hansen the principal, and two of my teachers, Miss Woods and Mr.Ziegeler. Mr.Hansen knows me very well. _

_I've been in his office more than any other kid in school. he looks at the paper, as the nurse reports her findings. He lifts my chin. I'm afarid to look into his eyes, which is mostly a habit from trying to deal with my mother. But it's also because I don't want to tell him anything. Once, about a year ago, he called my Mother to ask about my bruises. At that time, he had no idea what was really going on. He just knew I was troubled kid who was stealing food. When I came to school the next day, he saw the results of Mother's beatings. He never called her again. Mr.Hansen barks he's had enough of this. I almost leaped out my skin with fear._

" He's going to call my mother again. " _my brains scream. I break down and cry. My body shakes like jello and I mumble like a baby, begging Mr.Hansen not to phone mother. _" Please! " _I whine, _" Not today! Don't you understand, it's Friday? " _Mr.Hansen assures me he's not going to call Mother, and sends me off to class. _

_Since it's too late for homeroom class, I sprint directly to Mrs.Woodmorth's English Class. Today's spelling test on all the states and their capitals. I'm not prepared. Usually I'm very good student, but for the past few months I gave up on everything in life, Including escaping my misery through my school work. Upon entering the room, all the students plug their noses and hiss at me. The substitute teacher, a younger woman, waves her hands in front of her face. She's not used to my smell. At arm's length she hands my test to me, but before I can take my seat in the back of the class by an open window, I'm summoned back to the principal's office. The entire room lets out a howl at me the reject of fifth grade. I run to the administration office, and I'm there in a flash because of my demon like speed despise me being a hanyou. My throat is raw and still burns from yesterday's " game " Mother played against me._

_The secretary leads me into the teacher's lounge. After she opens the door, it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. In front of me, sitting around a table, are my homeroom teacher Mr.Ziegler, my math teacher Ms.Moss, the school nurse, Mr.Hansen and a police officer. My feet became frozen. I don't know whether to run away or wait for the roof to cave in. Mr.Hansen waves me in, as the secretary closes the door behind me. I take a seat at the head of the table, explaining I didn't steal anything...today. Smiles break everyone's depressed frowns. I have no idea that they are about to risk there job to save me._

_The police officer explains why Mr.Hansen called him. I can feel myself shrink into my chair. The officer asks that I tell him about Mother. I sake my head no. Too many people already know my secret, and I know she'll find out. A soft voice clams me. I think it's Miss Moss. She tells me it's all right. I take a deep breath, wring my hands and reluctantly tell them about Mother and me. Then the nurse has me stand up and show the police man the scar on my chest. Without hesitation, I tell them it was a accident; which it was...Mother never mean't to stab me. I cry as I spill my guts, telling them Mother punishes me because I am bad. I wish they would leave me alone. I feel so slimy on the inside. I know after all these years there is nothing anyone can do. A few minutes later, I am excused to sit in the outer office. As I close the door, all the adults look at me and shake their heads in an approving way. I fidget in my chair, watching the secretary type papers. _

_It seems forever before Mr.Hasen calls me back into the room. Miss Woods and Mr.Ziengler leave the lounge. They seem happy, but at the same time worried. Miss Woods kneels down and wraps me in her arms. I don't think I will ever forget the smell of the perfume in her hair. She lets go, turning away so I won't see her cry. Now I am worried. Mr.Hasen gives me a lunch tray from the cafeteria. _" My God! Is it lunch time already? " _I ask myself. I gobble down the food so fast I can hardly taste it. I finish the tray in record time. Soon the principal returns with a box of cookies, warning me not to eat so fast. I have no idea what's going on. One of my guesses is that my father, who separated from my mother, has come to get me. But I know it's a fantasy. The policeman asks for my address and telephone number. _" That's It! " _I tell myself. _" It's back to hell! I'm going to get it from her again! " _The officer writes down more notes as Mr.Hansen and the school nurse look on. _

_Soon he closes his note pad and tells Mr.Hansen that he has enough information. I look up at the principal. His face is covered with sweat. I can feel my stomach start to coil. I want to go to the bathroom and throw up. Mr.Hansen opens the door, and I can see all the teachers on their lunch break staring at me. I'm so ashamed. _" They know, " _I tell myself. _" They know the truth about my mother; the real truth. " _It is so important for them to know that i'm not a bad boy. I want so much to be liked, to be loved. I turn down the hall. Mr.Ziegler is holding Miss Woods. She is crying. I can hear her sniffle. She gives me another hug and quickly turns away. Mr.Ziegler shakes my hand. _" Be a good boy, " _he says. _" Yes, sir. I'll try " _is all I can say. The school nurse stands in silence beside Mr.Hansen. They all tell me goodbye. Now I know I am going to jail. _" Good, " _I tell myself. _" At least she won't be able to beat me if I'm in jail. " _The police officer and I walk outside, past the cafeteria. _

_I can see some of the kids from my class playing doge ball. A few of them stop playing. They yell, _" Inu's Bustad! Inu's Bustad! " _The policeman touches my shoulder, telling me everything is okay. As he drives me up the street, away from Shikon Elementary School, I see some kids who seem to be fazed by my departure. Before I left, Mr.Ziegler told me he would tell other kids the truth...the real truth. I would give anything to have been there in class when they found out I'm not so bad. In a few minutes, we arrive at the City's Police Station. I sort of expect Mother to be there. I don't want to get out of the car. The officer opens the door and gently takes me by the elbow, into a big office. No other person is in the room. The policeman sits in a chair, in the corner, where he types several sheets of paper. I watch the officer closely as I slowly wat my cookies. I savor them as long as I can. I don't know when I will be eating again._

_It's past 1:00 P.M. when the policeman finishes his paperwork. He asks for my telephone number again._

" Why? " I whine.

" I have to call her, Inuyasha, " He says gently.

" No! " I command. " Send me back to school. Don't you get it? She mustn't find out I told! "

_He calms me down with another cookie, as he slowly dials 7-5-6-2-4-6-0 _( A/N: Not A Real Number ). _I watch the black dial turn as I get up and walk towards him, straining my whole body while trying to hear the phone ringing on the other end. Mother answers. Her voice scares me. The policeman waves me away, and takes a deep breath before saying, _" Mrs.Takashi, this is Officer Smith from the City's Police Department. Your son Inuyasha will not be coming home today. He will be in the custody of the Japan Juvenile Department. If you have any questions, you can call them. " _He hangs up the phone and smiles. _" Now that wasn't so hard was it, was it? " _he asks me. But the look on his face tells me he is assuring himself, more than he is me. A few minutes later, we are on the highway 280, heading towards the outskirts of the City Of Japan. I look to my right and see a sign that reads, _" THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HIGHWAY IN THE WORLD. " _The officer smiles with relief, as we leave the city limits. _

" Inuyasha Takashi, " _he says, _" Your free. " " What? " _I ask clutching my only source of food. _" I don't understand. Aren't you taking me to some kind of jail? " _Again he smiles, and gently squeezes my shoulder. _" No, Inuyasha. You have nothing to worry about, honest. Your mother is never going to hurt you again. "

_I lean back against the seat. A reflection from the sun hits my eyes. I turn away from the rays as a single tear runs down my cheek._

" I'm free? "

**Yes! I've finally finished chapter 1! It took me forever! Hmmmm, so tell me, was that a hell of a first good chapter or what? Please Review! Stay Tune for chapter 2! " Good Times "!**

**Oh poor poor Inuyasha, Why is he being treated this way?**

**What has he done? He's not bad?**

**Why is his mother treating him so...**

**How it begins is in chapter 2 " Good Times "**

**Please Review and tell me how you feel about the story...  
**


	2. Emergency Note! READ!

_Dear Reader's_

_I am currently in the hospital for every unknown reasons, and I am very very ill. I will put a hold on all my stories until I have recovered from my illness. Also, while I am gone I will love if you guys could send me messages in reviews to notify me if you would like to talk to me while im in this condition. I am sorry to my readers who were looking forward to seeing new chapters today, and oh of course my fans, you are welcome to write to me also, You guys can e-mail me or send me a message, either way I will get it. Thanks To All Of You!_

_Your Author,_

_Kag Inuss_

_P.s. Hopefully i will recover soon!!!_

_(Please Review On This Page)_


	3. Back 2 MA Fans!

_Back 2 My Fans_

_Hey Everyone, I am finally out of that god forsaken hospital. Thanks for keeping me in your prayers and reviewing get well soon notes. It was very sweet of you all. All of these people who were very concerned for me. It was something bad going on with me, a big conflict of me getting beating to death. I stayed in the hopital for almost more than a month. But I got out of that place, here and alive today. I want to thank you guys again for everything. I really appreciate it. To all my fans, and for all the ppl who added me as there fav author, stories, and just for the heck of it! lol thank you guys too. I am alive and well today, and I am so happy that you guys cared so much. I will start writing soon, so look out for some new stories and updates, k? well, It's raining over here and there's a tornado storm I better get outta here. Oh! and if you are reading this, follow these directions: Go to my homepage, where it says home page click on it. I have a profile on Myyearbook. So if you want to add me u can, and if you want to see pics of me, it's there too. I suggest you guys sign up! It's really awesome and plus you guys would be able to talk to me. Feel free to e-mail me anytime to. I am so sorry i didn't reply back to guys, i was physically parallyzed off some medicine they gave me. so I wasn't able to write back. But anyways, you guys go ahead and check out those stuff if you want to stay in touch with me._

_P.s. _

_See You Lata's!! Your Author, Kag Inuss _


End file.
